Erdbeereis und Go
by Meshalana
Summary: Hikaru überhört ein Gespräch zwishcen Ogata und Akira


Titel: Erdbeereis und Go  
Teil: 1/1  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Autor: Mesha  
E-mail: mesha@gmx.net  
Pairing: Ogata x Akira  
Warning: ganz leicht angedeutetes shota  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Hikaru no Go liegen bei Hotta Yumi & Obata Ken sowie   
Shueisha und Studio Pierrot. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und   
gebe sie - mehr oder weniger - unbeschadet später wieder zurück. ^__^  
Kommentar: Hikaru überhört ein Gespräch zwischen Akira und Ogata  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hikaru~u! Die Gobücher sind dahinten!"  
Sai deutete verzweifelt auf eine kleine Ecke mit aufgestapelten Büchern, aber   
Hikaru ließ sich nicht beirren und blieb vor der Wand mit den neuesten Mangas   
stehen.   
"Hikaru! Du hast es mir versprochen!" jammerte Sai weiter. Große Tränen   
begannen sich in seinen Augen zu formen, als Hikaru strahlend nach dem   
neuesten Weekly Jump griff.  
  
"Ist ja gut! Wer von uns verdient hier das Geld, häh? Und so viel Taschengeld   
bekomme ich auch nicht..."   
  
Hikaru gab schließlich nach minutenlangem Gebettel des Geistes doch nach und   
klemmte sich das Magazin unter den Arm, während er sich von Sai in die kleine   
Ecke zerren ließ, in der einige Titel über Go zum Verkauf standen. Schräg oben   
von der Decke hing zudem noch ein Fernseher, auf dem in einer Endlosschleife   
Werbeclips die ausliegenden Bücher anpriesen, und sobald Sai dort Touya Meijin   
erspähte, war er gar nicht mehr zu halten.  
"Oh, sieh nur, Hikaru! Da ist ja Touyas Vater! Oh, jetzt ist er wieder weg...   
Und jetzt ist Umezawa Yukari in dem Kasten... die ist aber hübsch!"  
  
Hikaru verdrehte seine Augen und wandte sich ab. Wie ein fünfjähriges Kind vor   
den Süßigkeiten... mit zunehmendem Alter sollte man ja wieder kindischer   
werden, und der tausendjährige Geist unterstützte diese Theorie aufs   
trefflichste. In der Hoffnung auf Ruhe – und auf Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben   
– hatte er ihm ein Buch versprochen, und nur ein Einziges. Zu mehr würde sein   
Geld auch nicht mehr reichen. Hoffentlich würde sich Sai innerhalb der   
nächsten Stunde entscheiden können...  
Sein Blick blieb wieder an der Wand mit den neuesten Mangas hängen, ein wenig   
sehnsüchtig betrachtete er die vielen bunten Cover. Einige von den Serien   
hatte er früher einmal gelesen, aber in letzter Zeit kam er einfach nicht mehr   
dazu. Die wenige Freizeit, die ihm zwischen der Schule, Go und noch mehr Go   
blieb, verbrachte er damit, Akari und die anderen Mitglieder des Go-Clubs   
seiner Highschool zu besuchen.   
  
Er hatte es nicht vermisst, schließlich hatte er immer genug zu tun und kam   
gar nicht zum Nachdenken, aber jetzt fiel ihm doch auf, für wie viele Sachen   
er auf einmal keine Zeit mehr hatte. Es war ja nicht nur, dass er nur noch so   
wenige Mangas las, er sah auch nur noch selten fern und es war schon   
Ewigkeiten her, dass er das letzte Mal seine Playstation benutzt hatte...   
  
"Soll ich dir einen Manga kaufen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter dem nächsten   
Bücherregal. Sie klang amüsiert und leicht dunkel, erwachsen... Hikaru war   
sich sicher, dass er sie kannte, er konnte sie bloß noch nicht einordnen.  
  
Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihr, gefolgt von den zuversichtlichen Worten "Ich   
brauche nur das Englischbuch, Sensei... aber wenn sie mich unbedingt wie ein   
Kind behandeln wollen, dann können sie mich zu einem Eis einladen!"  
  
Die dunklere Stimme fiel in das Lachen mit ein, und jetzt wusste Hikaru auch,   
wem die Stimme gehörte. Ogata-sensei. Der blonde Mann mit der Brille, der zu   
Touya Meijins Studiengruppe gehörte und sich, warum auch immer, so   
interessiert an seinem Spiel gezeigt hatte. Und bei ihm allem Anschein nach   
Touya Akira... unwillkürlich trat Hikaru näher an das Bücherregal, das sie   
trennte. Nicht, dass er lauschen wollte, aber... na gut, er wollte lauschen.   
  
"De~to, Akira-kun? Auf welche Weise ist das kindischer als ein Manga?" neckte   
Ogata-sensei, und Hikaru spürte, wie er rot wurde. Touya im Gegenteil schien   
an den Humor des Mannes gewöhnt zu sein, denn er lachte mit.   
  
"Wenn sie es so sehen wollen, Sensei... dann eben ein date. Dann müssen sie   
mir aber auch einen großen Erdbeerbecher kaufen."  
  
"Sou desuka?" fragte Ogata leise, und Hikaru spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln   
in seinem Bauch. Es war nicht angenehm, eher... Er bekam eine Gänsehaut davon.   
Von Ogatas Stimme, und was in ihr mitschwang. Auch wenn er das gar nicht so   
genau beschreiben könnte, was es war, aber es war nicht gut, das wusste er. Es   
alarmierte etwas in ihm, und irgendwie hatte es etwas mit Touya-kun zu tun,   
mit dessen unbesorgtem Lachen und der Art, wie er auf Ogatas Scherze einging.  
  
"Ne, Sensei..." murmelte Akira, "wenn sie mich zu einem date einladen, dann   
müssen sie auch heute abend mit zu mir kommen..."  
  
Ogata lachte leise auf; Hikaru hörte das Rascheln von Kleidern, als er näher   
an Akira herantrat. "Muss ich das, ja? Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Hikaru konnte das zuversichtliche Lächeln auf Touyas Gesicht fast vor sich   
sehen, als er dessen Antwort hörte. "Ich muss mich doch für das Eis   
revanchieren... wir könnten heute abend Go spielen. Mein Vater ist nicht   
da..."  
  
"Ich weiss. Er verteidigt seinen Meijin-Titel... und er hat mich beauftragt,   
mich um dich zu kümmern." Ogatas Stimme klang plötzlich kühler, er trat wieder   
einen Schritt zurück. "Ich weiss nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Akira-  
kun... schließlich musst du morgen früh auch in die Schule."  
  
"Iie, morgen ist frei," erklärte Akira geduldig und noch immer amüsiert. So,   
als gäbe es da etwas, das sie beide wussten... und nur Hikaru wusste es nicht.   
Jetzt kam er sich wirklich wie der lauschende Außenseiter vor, aber genau das   
war es, was ihn noch angespannter horchen ließ. Irgend etwas hier verstand er   
nicht, irgend etwas war... nicht so, wie es war. Was taten die denn da   
überhaupt? Worüber redeten sie? Über Erdbeereis und Go? Das hörte sich äußerst   
seltsam für Hikaru an...  
  
"Bitte, Sensei... ich wäre sonst ganz allein in unserem Haus." Akiras Stimme   
klang jetzt bittend, und aller Spaß war aus ihr gewichen. Einen Moment lang   
herrschte Stille, keiner sagte etwas. Dann konnte Hikaru Ogata seufzen hören.  
  
"Einverstanden. Dann spiele ich heute abend gegen dich. Und morgen..."  
  
"Morgen gehen wir Kirschblüten schauen," ergänzte Akira. "Das haben sie   
versprochen, Sensei."  
  
"Hai~i," gab Ogata nach, trotz der Niederlage hatte sich wieder etwas von dem   
alten Amüsement in seine Stimme geschlichen. "Das habe ich, und das halte ich   
auch."  
  
Akira lachte, dann schien er dichter an Ogata zu treten und etwas zu flüstern,   
aber so sehr Hikaru sich auch konzentrierte, er verstand nichts. Und natürlich   
nutzte Sai ausgerechnet diesen Moment, um aufgeregt auf ihn zuzustürzen und um   
ihn herumzutanzen.   
  
"Ich hab mich entschieden, Hikaru!" teilte er ihm freudestrahlend mit, was ihm   
einen verärgerten Blick einbrachte.  
  
"Geh da weg, Sai, ich versuche – ach verdammt, schon zu spät!" Ogata und Touya   
standen bereits an der Kasse, um das Englischbuch zu bezahlen, und Hikaru   
würde nun wohl niemals erfahren, was Touya da geflüstert hatte.  
  
"Ohh, das ist ja Touya-kun! Und Ogata! Was machen die denn hier?" fragte sich   
Sai verwundert, während er ihnen über Hikarus Schulter hinterherspähte.  
  
"Was weiss ich," erwiderte Hikaru knapp. "Es interessiert mich auch nicht!   
Touya will doch eh nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben..."  
  
"Jetzt bist du aber ungerecht, Hikaru! Er ist doch nur enttäuscht wegen eurem   
letzten Spiel! Sobald er sieht, wie gut du geworden bist..."  
  
"Aber ich bin nicht so gut wie er. Und... nicht so gut wie Ogata!"  
  
"Ogata? Was hat der denn damit zu tun?" Sai klang erstaunt, und Hikaru wusste,   
dass er im Moment nicht gerade vernünftig klang. Aber er wollte auch gar nicht   
vernünftig klingen! Er wollte... ja, er wollte Ogata schlagen. Auf dem Go-ban,   
oder anders, es war ihm egal. Und irgendwie machte ihm das Angst, denn es   
hatte doch ganz sicher etwas zu bedeuten, dass er plötzlich so dachte?  
  
"Ich werde ihn schlagen, ganz sicher!" flüsterte er und spürte, wie dieser   
seltsame Neid sich in ihm verfestigte, als Ogata und Touya zusammen lachend   
das Geschäft verließen. Und dann, dann würde Touya ihn vielleicht so ansehen,   
wie er jetzt Ogata ansah... 


End file.
